Maybe
by green tea mochi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get together. Sakura and Hinata commiserate. SakuHina.


To say that Konoha was surprised when Sasuke and Naruto became a couple would be an understatement. The Sasuke fan club wailed, the villagers muttered and shook their heads, and the Naruto fan club (which really only consisted of Hinata) blushed and hoped that the Sasuke fan club wouldn't try to kill Naruto. As it was, the demise of one Uzumaki Naruto was exactly what they were planning.

"I say we drown him," stated Yamanaka Ino, the president of the fan club, "It'll look like an accident."

"But then we won't be able to hear him screaming!"

Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He'll fall off of something, then. We'll send him a note to meet us at the cliffs to the west of Konoha, sign it as Sasuke, and then toss him over!"

"I don't know…we won't get to see him die."

And the conversation carried on like this for a while. Ino made plans and the members of the fan club found all sorts of excuses to not use them. But in the darkest corner of the room sat a pink-haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. She had her face buried in her arms. Oh, she had seen this day coming. Sasuke and Naruto were her teammates, after all. And she didn't want to kill Naruto either. She liked Naruto. He could be annoying sometimes, but it wasn't like he'd done anything bad to her…EXCEPT STEAL SASUKE'S HEART. Sighing miserably, she left the clubhouse unnoticed.

Trudging through the streets of Konoha, Sakura couldn't bring herself to be her usual cheery self. Sasuke had been her life. He was her reason to exist! If he was with Naruto, what was left? Life, she supposed. But she had abandoned that years ago in exchange for Sasuke. She lived and breathed Sasuke. At least everybody else in the world felt the same way she did. Well, almost. At least the fan club hadn't given up on Sasuke. But she had seen the way Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Even if Naruto were out of the picture, Sasuke would never be hers.

And then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face. She blinked. Oh. It was Hinata. Then she frowned. Squinting, she could make out what seemed to be tears on Hinata's face. Oh, poor Hinata. She had liked Naruto, hadn't she? Sakura slowly approached Hinata. Maybe they could be miserable together. Misery likes company, after all.

Plopping herself down beside Hinata, Sakura began to talk. "It sucks, doesn't it? About Sasuke and Naruto, I mean."

Hinata nodded a little and made a sound that was either a noise of agreement or sniffling.

They sat silently for a while, Sakura swinging her legs back and forth, and Hinata staring at the ground pitifully. It was pretty awkward.

Sakura's thoughts drifted. Hinata was quiet. Very quiet. A bit like Sasuke. She smiled a bit as she thought of Sasuke. Beside her, Hinata noticed Sakura's dreamy look.

"Um…Sakura-san…"

Sakura immediately turned to the girl next to her and offered a bright smile that reminded Hinata of Naruto. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Sakura said as she leaned in a little.

Hinata blushed and stared at her lap. It was silent for another moment before Hinata decided to look up. And then she realized just how close Sakura had been to her.

Hinata's face burned a bright red, but she didn't move away. And after a moment, she leaned in a little and pressed her mouth a bit more forcefully against Sakura's.

After a few moments, they moved apart and it was silent once again. And as Hinata blushed at the ground and Sakura stared off into the distance, they began to realize that maybe (just maybe) it wasn't the end of the world.

---------------------------

Random notes by Mokki: Uh. I can't believe I wrote this. . Remind me to never do anything even SLIGHTY romantic ever again. Actually, I'm not sure this would even be considered romance. Yess. I got this idea while in the shower and abandoned the other thing I was SUPPOSED to be working on for this. This took me weeks to write. …Yes. I wrote, like…a paragraph a day. xD I'm very slow. I procrastinate. I couldn't write something good if I tried. …Wait. I did try. AND I FAILED MISERABLY. …And I'll stop this here because once I get going, I start to rant lots. REVIEW, HAXIS! You know you wanna.

Random notes by Midori: EEEEEEEEEEEH. RATE AND REVIEW AND EVERYTHING LIKE THAT, PEOPLE. 'CAUSE THIS THING IS COOOOOOOOOL. LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE MOKKI DOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


End file.
